<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Lavender by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354789">Honey Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold &amp; Silver &amp; Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Harm, Two-Shot, anixety attacks, game-verse, silver thinks it's one-sided though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Silver, eh? Well, I’m Ethan!” Ethan… What a pest. You decide you don’t want to cross paths with him again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i did not proof-read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You run until you can’t anymore. You’re tired and your lungs hurt from going so far without stopping. You stop and take in your surroundings. “New Bark Town...” You think to yourself. </p><p>You glare at nothing in particular and slowly walk into the town. You can’t help but notice a boy walking into a rather large building. This must be the pokemon lab you hear about every so often when your father was on the phone.</p><p>“Huh…” You breathe out. You walk over to the side of the building, pressing your face against the glass window pane on the side of the building. You feel your hot breath reflect off the glass but ignore it. The boy from earlier was picking up a pokemon from one of the people in there. You watch them exchange a few words before the boy leaves. He runs past you without seeing you and you get a plan.</p><p>If your father won’t give you his approval, you’ll just have to earn it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_____________ </p>
</div>You grunt as you fall backward onto your bottom, looking up at whoever you ran into.<p>“Sorry!” A hand extends towards you and you slap it away. You don’t need help.</p><p>You pull yourself up from the ground. “Watch where you’re going!” You snap and suddenly you recognize the face of the boy who was at the lab earlier. You finger the pokeball in your pocket. The stolen pokemon you gained earlier. “Hey. Battle me.” You demand.</p><p>A look of incredulous confusion flashed on his face. “Okay?” </p><p>He sends out his cyndaquil and you send out your totodile. It was only a matter of time before the battle was over and you call back your pokemon to it’s pokeball. It’s too weak to fight. You feel a familiar feeling of anger and annoyance bubbling up in your chest but you stuff it down and simply tell him, “Humph. Are you happy you won?”</p><p>The boy just awkwardly smiles and puts his hand out for you to shake it. “Hey, good battle.” You glare at him. Why? Why was he being so nice to you? You didn’t earn it. You don’t deserve it. You lost. It’s worthless approval to you in the end.</p><p>You once again slap his hand away and walk away. You fish your hand in your pocket searching for your ID before realizing you had dropped it. You backtrack and search the ground desperately for it. The boy catches your eye and you realize he’s holding your ID.</p><p>“You lose this?” He hands it to you. </p><p>“Damn, he saw my name.” You think to yourself.</p><p>“Silver, eh? Well, I’m Ethan!” Ethan… What a pest. You decide you don’t want to cross paths with him again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_____________ </p>
</div>Fate was not on your side. You’d encountered the boy many times, more times than your liking to be frank. He was loud, obnoxious, oblivious, and a complete idiot. You hated his geeky smile and his moronic enthusiasm. Anyone could see he’s a bumbling idiot who didn’t know what he was doing.<p>Yet… you found yourself admiring him. He won every battle out of sheer determination. This boy couldn’t strategize for the life of him but he’d beaten you three times now. It confused you. You told your pokemon what to do, every decision precise and exact but somehow, he’d come out on top every time. It frustrated you. It made you want to scream your lungs out. He was such a frustrating and confusing presence in your life.</p><p>And then… after all that… He’d compliment you. Tell you, “Nice battle!” or “Good effort.” Who the hell does this guy think he is. You didn’t earn that. He just hands it out like free candy. Your failures shouldn’t be congratulated. They should be ridiculed for the terrible mistakes they were. He pissed you off to no end.</p><p>Right now you stand in the team rocket base. “I will get stronger. I will beat Ethan.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_____________ </p>
</div>It’s been about a month since the team rocket incident and you have to admit, You’ve grown to like Ethan. Sure he’s annoying and loud but he’s nice and caring. He cares about you. No one ever has before. It feels nice.<p>Yet again, you find yourself feeling unworthy of it. All you can think about it how disappointing of a rival you’ve been. Failing at every corner, Not even putting up a challenge to him.</p><p>You sigh as you watch him walk down the Indigo Plateau. He had just beaten you again. All you could say was. “I still can't win after all that training… I…I have to believe more in my Pokémon… …No big deal. Sorry to have got in the way. Don't forget to rest your Pokémon before you challenge the Champion!” It was genuine, for the most part. You were almost surprised at yourself. It was the nicest thing you’d ever said to him. He was surprised as well, to say the least; A shocked look on his face faded into a smile. He grabbed your hand and looked you in the eye. “Thanks!”  He let go and turned away.</p><p>So here you were, watching your rival walk down the indigo plateau, and you stood and watched. You didn’t say anything. You didn’t move or talk. You just watched. You felt a multitude of things. Anger at yourself for still not winning. Disappointment when you lost. Maybe even proud… proud of your rival for getting so far. It was weird, at the beginning of your journey, you hated him but now you admire him. He’s taught you so many things. You think you may even be in love with him.</p><p>But you remind yourself. There’s no way he could reciprocate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't proof read this either</p><p>READ TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS PLEASE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You told me… you were the number one in the world! Are you gonna quit? What are you going to do now?”</p><p>".................. One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on... I will go solo...for now... So that one day I will form a stronger organization!"</p><p>What aspect of you was number one? Gathering so many only to be defeated by a mere child!"</p><p>"Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power... That's what an organization is... That's the strength of an organization! I failed...to make the best use of my subordinates' potential...! But you shall witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket!"</p><p>“I don’t understand you! You don’t make any sense!”</p><p>".................. One day, you will understand."</p><p>"I don't want to understand you! I will never become someone like you. A coward when you're alone and acting like a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards! I will become strong! I will become a stronger man all by myself! All by myself!" You shouted and began to walk away, hastily rubbing at the tears that were streaming down your face.</p><p>You stop when you run into Ethan. You growl at him, trying to ignore the fact that you were crying. “What are you staring at?” You hissed before shoving him out of the way and walking off.</p><p>You finally found a random tree and put your back to it, slumping down into a sitting position with your head in your knees. You couldn’t help the small sniffles that come out and the tears that run down your face. You hate him. You hate Giovanni so much. He isn’t your dad; You refuse to call him that. He doesn’t care about you. You dig your nails into your arm through your jacket. There isn’t any real damage but you can feel a slight sting from how hard you’re gripping your arm.</p><p> </p><p>It suddenly feels hard to breathe. You start taking quicker breaths, trying to get air to your lungs but it’s not working. Your hands scratch at your arms, pushing your sleeves out of the way. You leave angry red marks down your arms and you still can’t breathe.</p><p>You flinch harshly when you feel a hand fall onto your shoulder. You look to see Ethan in your blur of tears.</p><p>“Can I touch you?” He asks quietly.</p><p>You’re not sure if he can make it out from how hard you’re shaking but you nod slowly.</p><p>He leans forward and hugs you lightly, running his hands through your hair. “Shhhh. You’re going to be okay. Breathe with me.” He slowly coaches you into breathing calmly. Slowly but surely you’re able to get the air back to your lungs and you regain your grip on the real world. </p><p>Once you’re able to feel again, you feel calm but incredibly embarrassed. You can’t believe you let your rival see you in such a vulnerable state. It’s so humiliating and you don’t know what else to say besides. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize!” Ethan exclaims. He grabs your hands softly and smiles at you, gently. “Everyone needs to cry every once in a while.” He looks down at your arms. “Can I see?”</p><p>You cautiously put your arm in front of you for Ethan, who grabs it gently and looks at it. He frowns and you feel your chest tighten. You’ve disappointed him. “Hey, let’s get this cleaned up, yeah?” He once again gives you a gentle grin and pulls you up onto your feet.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>__________________</p>
</div>You sat on the floor of Ethan’s bathroom as he fetched out a first aid kit from the cupboards. “Okay, I don’t know how to do this but I’mma try my best!” He says, determined.<p>He wets a rag and rubs it gently over your marred arms, washing away any blood or dirt that was there. Next, he grabs an antibiotic ointment, smoothing the creamy texture of your arms before finally light bandaging your arms.</p><p>You can’t help but feel warm inside at the kindness of your rival. </p><p>The next thing that falls from your mouth surprises not only him but yourself. “I love you.”</p><p>He stops whatever he was doing and looks at you. He gives you his signature smile and warmly replies. “I love you too.”</p><p>You smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>